


home at last

by Yuuzel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi as Sophie, Alternate Universe - Howl's Moving Castle Fusion, Bokuto as Howl, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hinata as Markl, Kuroo as calcifier, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuzel/pseuds/Yuuzel
Summary: Bokuto goes on a super secret mission and Akaashi is not happy about it.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 19
Collections: SportsFest 2020





	home at last

During the war, it had not been unusual for Koutarou to be gone for days on end.  
Since it had ended, Keiji made him swear off the secrecy and promise to never be gone for too long.

This worked out perfectly for a while. Together with Koutarou's student Shouyou and their demonic friend Kuroo they mostly spend their days in domestic bliss, taking each day as it came.  
Excitement was not missing though, Koutarou and Kuroo were sure to get into some sorts of magical hijinks at least twice a week.

But the most exciting thing to Keiji was navigating through the shift in their relationship.   
Ever since they had first kissed, Koutarou couldn't seem to stop showering him with attention. He would take Keiji's hand and kiss his knuckles when they sat next to each other at the breakfast table, he would bring home beautiful and comfortable clothes, and sometimes, in the evening, when Shouyou had gone to sleep, Koutaru took Keiji in his arms and spun him around in the living room. Keiji was never sure where the music came from. 

Of course, Keiji returned the favor, kissing Koutarou's forehead when he moped, wrapping his arms around him at the stove, and waking him up at night to look at the stars. 

Never in his life had Keiji thought he could feel this giddy about seeing someone's hands, or brushing past someone's shoulder, but whenever Koutarou looked at him he felt like his heart would beat out of his chest.

One afternoon, Keiji and Shouyou stepped through the magical door to go to the market. It was their favorite market, Keiji's because he really liked the tomatoes they sold there, Shouyou's because he liked to argue with the dark-haired son of the tomato vendor.   
When they returned, Keiji was immediately almost tackled by Koutarou. After hugging him tightly for a second, Keiji pushed him away a bit to look at his face. Shouyou chose this moment to slip inside his own room and escape the situation.

“You look different,” Keiji said and felt the corners of his mouth lift. 

Koutarou seemed to deflate a bit. “Do you like it? We match now!”

The strands of Koutarou's formerly dark hair were now streaked with silvery white. 

Quickly, Keiji pressed a kiss to Koutarou's pout. He smiled at the way his face reddened. “I like it a lot. You look handsome.”

A loud cough came from the fireplace.  
“Are you guys going to keep doing that or will you say hi to me, Akaashi?” 

“Kuroo, why do you always have to steal my moment?” Koutarou asked, flailing his arms dramatically. 

Their bickering was just as much part of Keiji's day as eating and sleeping and hugging Koutarou was.   
He suppressed a smile and scolded them when they got too loud.

Of course, not every day was perfect, but sitting at the dinner table, surrounded by his friends, made Keiji feel like this was about as close to perfect as his life could get.

* * *

Ever since they had started dating, Koutarou had made sure that every day started with a good morning kiss.   
Keiji loved it, there were few things in life he enjoyed more than Koutarou's attention. He didn't believe that not kissing in the morning was a sign of bad luck, like Koutarou did, but Keiji did not mind indulging his wizard boyfriend.

Needless to say, it came as a shock when Keiji entered the kitchen to find Koutarou's seat empty.

“Where is Koutarou?” Keiji asked, turning towards the fireplace.

Kuroo sounded sleepy when he answered, which was definitely fake because weird fire demons probably didn't sleep. “He said he had to go on a 'super important secret mission', no details though.”

Yawning, Shouyou entered the kitchen. The short redhead was still wearing his pajamas. He plopped down on his chair without acknowledging the lack of his master's presence. 

“Get over here Kuroo.” Keiji frowned when he started loading eggs into the pan. He couldn't do it onehandedly like Koutarou could. 

Shouyou held up two fingers when asked how many eggs he wanted. The smell of food seemed to lift his tiredness and his voice already sounded chipper. “I thought Bokuto was done with the secret missions?”

“I thought so, too,” Keiji said under his breath and distributed the eggs on two plates, even though he had instinctively taken out three of them. 

“Don't worry Akaashi! I'm sure he will be back by lunchtime!”

* * *

Koutarou was not back by lunchtime. He was not back in time for afternoon tea, not for whatever meal Koutarou called his second lunch, and he was not back in time for dinner.   
As the hours ticked by, Keiji found his frustration grow into worry.   
Koutarou would have told him in advance if he had been planning to be gone for so long. What if he was in danger? Or worse, what if he was turning into an owl again?

First Keiji had been angry at Koutarou for leaving without a word, but now he just missed him.  
Sitting on the balcony and looking at the sunset didn't feel relaxing when he didn't know where Koutarou was.

And so he went inside before the sun even sunk below the horizon. He couldn't bear to look at the sky when every bird in the distance just made him think of Koutarou.

Leaning back in Koutarou's favorite armchair, angled towards the door, Keiji occupied himself with fixing a hole in Shouyou's favorite pair of pants.

Even when Shouyou left to go to bed, and Kuroo left to do whatever it was a weird fire demon did at night, Keiji stayed in the chair, no longer concentrating on the fabric in his hands. Instead, he was desperately trying to stay awake by coming up with the disappointed speech he would hold in front of Koutarou soon.

It was already after midnight when the door opened.   
When Keiji saw black hair streaked with gray, no longer styled into horns but hanging flat and dropping water onto the carpet, he forgot his speech.   
Instead, he ran over to Koutarou and grabbed the front of his drenched shirt, pressing his head into Koutarou's neck. 

“You're gonna get wet,” Koutarou mumbled into Keiji's hair.

Keiji didn't answer, instead clutching arms around Koutarou's middle and holding him tightly. 

“Where have you been all day?” His voice was muffled.

Instead of ducking his head in shame, like Keiji had kind of been hoping he would do, Koutarou pulled away from Keiji, his eyes shining with excitement.   
For some reason, Koutarou's face was red.

“You're about to find out.”

Gently, Koutarou held Keiji's hands in his own. By now, there was a puddle beneath Koutarou and Keiji's clothes also felt a bit clammy. 

“Okay, so this is happening,” Koutarou said hesitantly. Keiji felt Koutarou's hands shake around his own. 

“This morning, I wanted to wake you up early, to look at the sunrise. And when I saw you sleeping, I just...”   
That was not what Keiji had been expecting Koutarou to talk about, but he was curious about where it was going.

“You just?”

Koutarou took a deep breath and blinked slowly. Were his eyes getting shiny?

“I just realized I want to see you like that every day.”

Now tears started running down Koutarou's face, and Keiji was confused.

“You want to see me sleep?” he asked.

Laughing through his tears, Koutarou let go of Keiji's hands and dropped onto one knee.

Wait. 

Oh, so this was happening. In the span of milliseconds, Keiji felt his own eyes well up. 

“Koutarou, what's happening?” Keiji croaked out.  
Koutarou pulled out a ring.

“Keiji, I want to see your sleeping face every morning, for forever! And when I realized, I just had to go and find the perfect ring for you!”   
Even thought they were both sobbing, Koutarou's voice sounded more determined than it ever had before.  
“Will you marry me? Please?”

It was Koutarou luck that he had come home after the others had already gone to sleep, because Keiji didn't think he would have been able to forgive Koutarou for making him cry this hard in the hallway. 

Keiji cried a bit harder. “Of course I will!”

Koutarou jumped to his feet to pull Keiji into his arms and off the ground. He was practically vibrating with joy, his hair somehow having stood up again.

The ring certainly felt perfect on Keiji's hand, even though he didn't get to really admire it for a while – everything was a bit blurry, both his sight and the time span between Koutarou and him hugging in the hallway and hugging in Koutarou's bed. 

It was okay though, Keiji would have the rest of his life to admire both the ring and his Koutarou.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> It was fun to write, I love Howl! Bokuto a lot.
> 
> [I post art on Twitter :)](https://twitter.com/LilijaNArt?s=09)


End file.
